Pre-Witched
Pre-Witched is the 61st episode of Charmed. Guest Starring * Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell * Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell * W. Earl Brown as Shadow/Warlock * Sherri Saum as Ariel Co Starring * James Sie as Shoe Salesman * Marc Bossley as Officer Plot Leo and Piper are trying to be alone, and not having much luck. Piper proposes moving back to the apartment she and Prue lived in before they moved back to the manor to keep an eye on Grams. It's currently being used by friends of hers, but they promised Piper first crack at the lease should they move out. Leo is concerned that the Charmed Ones would not be at their strongest with Piper gone. Meanwhile, a witch, Ariel, is performing a ritual when her familiar, a cat named Shadow, interrupts her. She tries the spell again and Shadow knocks several bottles off of a shelf. As Ariel looks on in shock, Shadow turns into a warlock and kills Ariel. Piper announces that she and Leo plan to move out. Prue and Phoebe are concerned about the magical implications of such a move, but Piper says that they've handled evil before when only two of them were around. In a flashback to a time when Grams is still alive, Prue is considering moving out; her boyfriend Roger has proposed marriage. Grams is having chest pains and Piper and Prue try to encourage her to relax, which isn't easy after two policemen bring Phoebe to the door; she was caught shoplifting a pair of shoes. In the present, Phoebe is shopping for shoes when Shadow attacks. He lifts Phoebe in the air and drops her. Phoebe runs at him and kicks him in the chest. While Shadow is trying to get up, Phoebe throws a spike-heel shoe, which catches Shadow between the eyes, apparently killing him. However, he attacks Piper while she and Leo are getting boxes to prepare for their move. Piper freezes him, then kills him with a box-cutter just as he unfreezes. In the flashback, Grams has bought a new camera and takes a picture of the sisters, which turns out to be the picture in which the three sisters move closer together in Something Wicca This Way Comes. The sisters get in a squabble, much to Grams' annoyance. In the present, Phoebe and Piper each mention having killed a warlock, while Prue mentions having killed one in the attic. They realize they are talking about the same warlock, Shadow. All of them think he was too easy to kill. Shadow attacks in the manor and levitates Piper again. Phoebe stabs him in the back with an umbrella, killing him again. The sisters notice that Shadow didn't really try to fight back, and wonder if he can't be vanquished. The sisters consult the Book of Shadows and it flips to a page giving instructions for a seance. Prue and Phoebe are skeptical, but when they close the book, Grams flips it back to the page. They summon Ariel's ghost, who tells them about Shadow. She says that familiars turn into warlocks when they betray their witches. Familiars who become warlocks in this manner must shed themselves of their former lives before the next new moon to become immortal. In Shadow's case, he wants to be killed nine times; if he fails, he will become a cat again for all eternity. She tells them that evil exists solely to spread loss. In the flashback, Grams talks to Patty's ghost, and is concerned about the sisters' constant arguing. Patty says they'll come together when their destiny is revealed, but Grams doesn't know if they're up to it. She says that she will have to do something if she can't get the sisters to stop bickering. In the present, Phoebe enters a darkened kitchen to find Shadow lying in wait. He attacks her, and she pushes him over the table. Suddenly, Shadow screams and dies again; it turns out he fell on a knife that Phoebe had unwittingly left on the floor. In the flashback, Prue talks to Piper about her plans with Roger, and asks Piper to be her maid of honor at the upcoming wedding. They bump into Leo, who doesn't know them yet. In the present, it's Piper who wants to move out. The sisters are hanging out at a cafe when Shadow shows up and taunts them. However, the sisters let him know that that they're on to him. Shadow pulls a knife and fatally stabs a woman, forcing the sisters to act; Piper freezes Shadow and Phoebe grabs a knife and stabs him, killing him for the sixth time. The sisters realize that Shadow will just keep killing until they kill him--which is exactly what he wants them to do. Piper tries to cook a potion to vanquish Shadow, or at least to keep busy. In the flashback, Grams is trying to keep her hands busy, and offers to help Piper make her favorite chocolate cake. Piper starts adding ingredients, not knowing that Grams is brewing a potion to keep the sisters' powers bound after she dies. Phoebe seems sullen, and is unwilling to join them, saying only she's going "out". Shadow appears at the manor again, and says he will continue killing. Prue flings a knife into him, killing him for the seventh time. In the past, Grams consults the Book of Shadows as Patty's ghost looks on. Grams is noticeably weaker, and worried that the sisters won't be up to their responsibility as the Charmed Ones once she dies and they receive their powers. She is now convinced that they will never really come together, and decides to use the potion she brewed earlier. After Patty's ghost vanishes, Grams hides the Book of Shadows in a trunk, picks up a potion bottle, and locks the attic door behind her. She never uses the potion, however; she collapses from a massive heart attack and falls down the stairs. Shadow attacks in the attic and the sisters kill him for the eighth time. Phoebe proposes a way to kill Shadow for good by catching him in the moment of death and magnifying it nine times. ]] In the past, Grams has just been buried. Piper finds the potion bottle and the sisters wonder what Grams was doing in the attic, which they believed was sealed off. They mention that they only became sisters again when Grams developed heart trouble. Piper wants to cook Grams's favorite meal, but Prue wants to spend the night with Roger, and Phoebe wants to move to New York. In the present, Shadow appears at the front door. Prue throws a poker at him. Just as it hits Shadow, Piper freezes him and throws a potion. The sisters recite a spell written by Phoebe, and Shadow warps and explodes, finally dead for good. Piper takes the potion bottle that she had found when Grams died. Inside it, she finds the recipe for the potion that Grams was making. Outside, Leo is loading the car, but Piper has changed her mind and now wants to stay at the manor. She tells Leo that she realizes Grams was willing to take away their powers in order to bring them together. The sisters agree to change rooms so Leo and Piper can have a larger room. Evil beings Shadow Witches Ariel Mortals Shoe Salesman This Asian man worked at shoe store where Phoebe tried on some shoes and was then attacked by a warlock Officer One officer brought Phoebe back to the manor after shoplifting shoes (or as Phoebe put it, "forgot to pay for them") Shoe_salesman.jpg officer.jpg Book of Shadows How to Perform a Seance 3x17 bos how to perform a seance.jpg|Top of page 3x17 bos how to perform a seance (2).jpg|Bottom of page 3x17 bos time loops.jpg|Grams flips past this page. Spells # Ariel casts an unknown spell before being vanquished by her familiar. # The Charmed Ones create and cast a spell to vanquish Shadow. Ariel_casting_a_spell.jpg spell being cast on shadow.jpg Potions Binding Grams believed that she needed to bind the sisters powers with a potion. Ingredients include a white rose, mustard seed, and sea salt. Pain magnification The Charmed Ones create a potion to magnify pain by nine times and use it on Shadow. grams and the binding potion.jpg|Grams and the binding potion Notes thumb|300px|right * Darryl and Cole do not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition and Levitation power. * This is one of two episode titles to refer to the 1960's show Bewitched. The second episode is Season 8's Rewitched. * This is the last episode where the photo of Prue, Piper and Phoebe was seen on the show. * When Piper and Leo tell Phoebe and Prue that they have managed things without Piper they mention Hawaii, which refers to the episode The Power of Two, and when she went away with Leo, which was for a month between season two and three. * Shadow says "I love the smell of defeated witch in the evening", paraphrase of the famous line "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" from the 1979 movie Apocalypse Now. * Phoebe sings" I've been working on a vanquish!", in the classical tune I've Been Working on a Railroad (All the live long day). * It is learned that Piper used to be a banker before she applied to be a chef at Quake. * The spell used by the sisters to call the spirit of Ariel is the same one used by Phoebe in Trial by Magic to call the spirit of Angela, the murder victim. Instead of "unknown spirit" she used "spirit Angela". * We learn that Piper bumped into Leo before they became witches. She would meet him later. * It was roughly 6 months after the flashbacks when Grams died that the sisters gained their powers. * Piper wonders if the sisters are listed in the "Warlock's Guide to San Francisco." *The bathroom scene in the beginning of the episode will be repeated again in Cat House, except that it will be a future Phoebe instead of the Phoebe in this episode. Phoebe Pre Bath.jpg|Phoebe in the bathroom Phoebe Cat Bath.jpg|Future Phoebe in Cat House Phoebe Pre Knock.jpg|Phoebe bangs head on door. Phoebe Cat Knock.jpg|Future Phoebe will do the same. *Prue's interest in photography is evident from the flashbacks in this episode when she is still working at the museum. *It is shown in this episode that Piper actually helped to make the binding potion that Gram's was planning to use on them. *The moment that Prue and Phoebe leave Piper stood alone in the flashback is reminiscent of the episode 'Something Wicca This Way Comes', when the two girls once again leave her alone after she offers to cook dinner for them. Glitches * If looking closely you can see that Phoebe and Piper are cut out on the photo of the sisters. Both Phoebe and Piper are bad cut out, to make the sisters stand closely. *Phoebe refers to Kit as "him" whereas we learn in Cat House that he is in fact a she. Quotes Piper: I don't want to be one of those old married lepers no-one thinks is fun anymore. Prue: You've never been fun Piper. Piper: I have always been fun Prue, I am just Mrs. Fun now. ' 317